


Monster Girl Quest: Sex is Undesirable

by UncleJimbo95



Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95
Summary: This is Luka's everyday life. Lots of references and shitpost in general.





	Monster Girl Quest: Sex is Undesirable

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Sooooooooooo I got high doing this story. Soooooooo here ya go.

We are in a shot of a very clean bedroom in a middle class household. This main character has his books neatly placed in the shelves they belong. Look, I suck at describing the scene. I'm not well versed in that category and I mostly like to describe fights Shonen style. So just fill in blanks!

An alarm goes off from the cellphone from our main character. It's Luka, I ain't gonna make it this fucking reveal. He groggily wakes up and turns it off. Then curricular activities begin. He showers and then brushes his teeth in that order. Don't ask why, let him do what he wants. He gets dressed for school because school is always the settings for everyday slice of life! That was sarcasm. His father is reading a newspaper while his mother is cooking. I don't bother with specifics cause who cares what Luka's breakfast is? 

"Morning, Luka." His father says.

"Morning dad! Morning mom!" He cheerfully responds.

"Good morning, my dear! You're in a good mood today." His mother says while serving his portion.

"It's the first day of college. How can I not be excited!?" He happily replies. Hah! You thought it was going to be a high school AU, but it's actually college!...I never went to college. Oh my god! There's a bang at the door! Luka answers it and it's NORMAN! There's an applause from the audience.

"OI LUKA! Ready to bash wackkle in the redsa dring?" I don't know what the hell I wrote. And yes, Norman is the token bro of every of my story. I love a bro on bro dynamic and sadly there's a lacking of bros in the main series. Not that every story needs it, but we need a bro in our life. Whether male or female, they can be bros. We need them. If you don't have one, then get it!

"Sure thing. Let me just-" Norman doesn't finish his sentence and pulls him away.

"No time for that! We're gonna be late!"

"But class doesn't start 2 hours from now."

"Exactly! We're gonna be late being early. Now get your ass over here!" He picks Luka up and NIGERUNDAYO's.

"Have fun boys!" Luka's mom and dad say their farewells. "Ah to be young and full of energy." His mom sighs blissfully.

"Now that they're gone, I have you all by myself~." His father cups her cheeks while she giggles. And they fuck right then and there. Neighbors be damned.

_ On the road to the Academy  _

"Way way back in the 1980's, secret government employees dug up famous guys and ladies. And made amusing genetic copies. Now they're clones are sexy teens now. They're gonna make it if they try. Loving, learning, sharing, judging. Time to laugh and shiver and….cryyyyyyyy. Time to watch Clone Hiiiiigh! Energetic and engaging. Clone Hiiiiiigh! Our angst is entertaining. Clone Hiiiiiiigh! Our lives are never boring. Who am IIIII? Clone HiiiiiiiiiiiIiIiIgh." Norman sings a copyrighted song. If you didn't know the lyrics of the opening of Clone High, you're welcome.

"That's a cool song." Luka has good taste.

"I er uh think it's an amazing SHOW!" He impersonates JFK. Because he wasn't looking, he bumps into someone. It's not a secret, it is Alice with Alma Elme. 

"Watch where you're going peasant." She says coldly at the boys.

"Woah. I know it was my bad, but no need for the Supreme Lord attitude." Norman gets pissed.

"Just apologize. We don't need any unnecessary trouble." Luka places his hand on Norman's shoulder.

"Ara? But there's already a problem." Alma Elma steps in. "You're friend there didn't even grovel and squealed for mercy. Now you have to pay for his insolence." The girls tower over the boys.

"Panic! At The Disco!" Norman shouts and something materializes from behind him. It is a man with its body covered in black hunter attire. Think of Bloodborne and you get the picture. In a blink of an eye, the being punches Alma's face and she is slammed against the wall by the sheer force. "The only ones who will be groveling is you two when I'm done breaking your asses down!" He Jojo poses. Did I mention I love Jojo? Love it so much. Someone needs to make a Diamond is Unbreakable Monster Girl Quest AU.

"How dare you!? Evanescence!" Alice summons her being and it's a Lamia with long black hair that is covering her torso. Her eyes are noticeable with its piercing glowing red eyes. The being brandishes six rapiers on each arms. She got six arms bro! It lunges towards Norman.

"Savage Garden!" Luka summons an angelic being covered in white cloth and has his signature purple hair. It has one angel wing and blue eyes. It is wielding the Angel Halo and his Custom Sword. You know what they say about dual-wielders. They're a Bi icon. It blocks her attack. 

"Tch! You're one too?" Alice curses under her breath. The clash blades in fast succession. Norman notices Alma Elma recovering from his attack easily.

"Hora hora? You touched a beautiful woman's face without permission. Has your parents not taught you that I, Alma Elma, gets to defile boys?" She laughs.

"You like Hora? Then get ready for my ORA." Norman cracks his knuckles and walks towards her.

"Hora? You're approaching me? Instead of submitting yourself to me, you want to come closer? Even when you saw me easily recovering from your dynamic punch. You're acting just like a virgin trying to find which hole to stick in the vagina of an escort with only 5 minutes left of her services."

"I can't make a Jojo reference without getting closer."

"Ara ara! Then by all means, reference as much as you like." They approach each other menacingly. "Tame Impala!" A being materializes behind her. It has a black dominatrix get up with Succubus wings, tail and horns.

"P!ATD!" They both punch each other's fists in rapid succession.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Norman's being battle cries.

"HORA HORA HORA HORA!" That's Alma being's battle cry. I know. I'm soooooo creative. The group goes at it for a long time.

_ 5 hours later _

Everyone is gasping for air, exhausted from their long fight. Their clothes are ripped af. 

"Man I'm hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?" Norman suggests to Luka.

"Eat? Well why didn't you say so earlier!? You will compensate your rudeness by preparing lunch for us." Alice pipes up.

"Well you're in luck! Lukky boy over can make some bomb ass food!" Norman grabs him and they all cheerfully go back to his house.

"Why can't I live a quiet peaceful life?" Luka has an existential crisis.

And that's all folks. The story is done. Go home. Jack off or something. I'm done.

  
  



End file.
